


dance your pain away (and hold me closer)

by DesIsSleepDeprived



Series: Q n' Funds [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence, Dream Smp, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity Has Nightmares, dancing under the starts, i seek validation just like fundy ok??, its about the shared trauma, its mother mother, its not clickbait, mentions of drinking and smoking, no beta but lots of betas at the same time, quackdy, quackity has wings, ranboo niki and fundy are siblings, theres some singing, this only refers to their characters, trust me niki ranboo and tubbo are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesIsSleepDeprived/pseuds/DesIsSleepDeprived
Summary: They were together, even after the odds. Two broken hearts, two shattered souls, two boys haunted by memories. They held each other closer and mumbled a song while dancing in their own world, problems fading away.orQuackity still has nightmares: the glass shattering, the bloodied halo around Fundy's head, and Schlatt holding a bottle.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Q n' Funds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082387
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	dance your pain away (and hold me closer)

**Author's Note:**

> Ello!  
> Yes, its Quackity/Fundy  
> Look, they actually have lots of chemistry ok??  
> Give me a chance, please  
> TW: Mentions of drinking, smoking, and blood

_Schlatt loomed over him, the weak light inside the van making Schlatt even more terrifying than he should be. They were alone, at least almost alone. Fundy was laying a couple of feet from where Quackity was cornered, scarily still as a pool of red liquid was slowly growing around his head. Schlatt was holding a bottle, the bottom broken and the glass stained with blood._

_"You fucking bitch." The dead man approached, pointing at Quackity. "What were you thinking when you thought about betraying me? When you ran to the stupid forest and left me behind?"_

_Quackity tried to bring out the same words he shouted before when surrounded by his friends, but nothing came. He could only flinch and pant, fear flooding his body as he felt his breath going erratic._

_"I know what you were thinking... You thought that you could make a better job than I did, right?" Schlatt laughed, the sound making Quackity shiver. "How is that fucking going?" The dead man raised his voice, and the other tripped on his own foot, falling on the ground and cornered like some helpless prey._

_Quackity could feel the tears burning his eyes as he saw Schlatt's grip on the bottle go tighter, trying to crawl away but just pressing himself against the wall._

_"I know how's that going..." Schlatt smiled, making a fake pouting face right after. "They still don't value you!" And he laughed, echoing in the empty van and only making Quackity's heartbeat faster. So fast he could almost feel a second one._

_"You are still a useless, reckless member of the cabinet, **Flatty Patty**..."_

_Quackity's eyes grew bigger when Schlatt moved his arm, preparing for the hit. "No..." He mumbled to himself, eyes locked in the bottle._

_"And you always..."_

_The bottle was at his maximum height right now, and Quackity prepared himself. "Stop it..." He cried, quietly._

_"Will be."_

_The bottle went down._

\- GET AWAY FROM ME! - Quackity sat on his bed, screaming at the top of his lungs when the nightmare ended. In his startle, the yellow wings unfolded and knocked off almost everything on his nightstand. 

He was shaking, his breath erratic and heart still beating fast against his ribs. He covered his face, trying to hold the loud sobs and hiccups from coming out. Quackity heard the fast footsteps running down the stairs, and soon he felt someone hugging him close, a light hand on his hair.

Quackity let himself be held, hiding at the crook of the other's neck and letting the tears fall. He hugged back almost desperately, his ugly sobs being muffled by Fundy's sweater.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but Fundy's caressing on his hair and the smell of sweet berries slowly helped him to calm down. Quackity went silent, his heart going back to normal. Only one, normal heartbeat. 

Quackity didn't know when he got on Fundy's lap, probably during his breakdown, and he also didn't know that his wings were wrapping both of them, but he wasn't complaining.

\- It was **him** again? - Fundy cautiously asked, his thumb slowly rubbing the back of Quackity's neck.

The other nodded, sighing and hugging Fundy a little bit tighter.

\- Yes...In the van... - Quackity could feel Fundy flinch as soon as he mentioned the event. His hand went all the way up to Fundy's hair, the tip of his fingers lightly touching the scar from when Schlatt hit Fundy with the bottle out of nowhere. If Quackity thinks enough about that, he could still hear Eret's and Niki's pleads for Schlatt to stop, and he could still feel the adrenaline that made him go and defend Fundy, hiding both of them behind his shield.

Quackity tried to brush off the image of Fundy laying still on the ground, a halo of blood around his head. 

\- We survived it. - It was what Fundy said. Not "We are good now" Or "It is already over". They survived it, but they weren't good or over it yet.

Quackity hummed, nose still next to Fundy's neck, his breath was calm now, and his mind a little bit cleaner.

\- What you were doing up this late? - Quackity stopped hugging Fundy just so he could look at him, eyebrows raised.

His boyfriend just sighed, starting to play with his own sweater.

\- Insomnia, again. - Fundy half smiled, looking at Quackity and stroking his feathers with caution, avoiding the ones that were still hurt from the explosion. The Mexican flinched a little, so Fundy stopped.

\- Hey... - Quackity called him, Fundy looking at him. - Can we go there?

Fundy smiled, nodding. He got up, kissing Quackity's forehead, and gave him a hand. They went up the stairs of the house they shared. Fundy self-imposed himself there and Quackity didn't complain. They passed through a window, Fundy helping the other get up on their roof.

The first thing Quackity heard was the melody. There was a jukebox up there, right next to a sleeping bag and a couple of bottles or two. Fundy's ears flattened when he notices Quackity looking at the bottles and one single box of cigars, feeling ashamed about his bad habits.

Quackity approached the jukebox, smiling at it and ignoring the other stuff. He looked back at Fundy, pointing to the object.

\- Did you stole Blocks from me? - He chuckled, pressing the eject button and picking up the slightly damaged disc.

\- You stole from George first, Q. - Fundy smirked, pulling the disc from Quackity's hands before the other could do anything.

\- Hey! Give it back, dickhead! 

Quackity launched himself towards Fundy, trying to get it back. Fundy held his arm, Quackity tried to catch it from behind Fundy's head. They tripped on their own foot, the fox laughing while the other struggled. At some time, Quackity got it, but Fundy tried to pick it up again.

They didn't even saw what they were doing, when they least expected it, Fundy's hands were on Quackity's waist, keeping him from falling as the Mexican hugged Fundy by the neck. They stopped, as like they got interrupted mid dip kiss position.

They stared at each other, and Fundy could just helpless watch as Quackity opened a big, victorious smile. The fox finally noticed how his hands were occupied holding his boyfriend. The other showed him the disc, letting out his trademark laugh.

\- Get recked, Funds! - Quackity cheered, still laughing after Fundy let him free.

\- I'll get it again, you know it. - Fundy replied, sitting on his sleeping bag and hovering his hands on the box of cigars, pondering if he should light up one.

Quackity went downstairs in order to put the disc back in his chest. He felt that weird cold feeling, the dread of being watched by someone. His heartbeat accelerated once more, and the memories of the nightmare lurked in his mind, threatening to come back and break him again.

He quickly rushed back to the rooftop, catching Fundy's attention. Quackity was still so scared that it was stupid, all he wanted was to hug Fundy and pretend they were normal. That they were together only because they loved each other and not also because they went through so much shit. He wished their first dates were out in the open, filled with laughs and jokes, without the fear or paranoia of getting caught, without dreading the next day.

Quackity wished he didn't have the burns scars from the festival, caused by his bad choices. He felt so guilty whenever he looked at them because they were the karma he deserved. He didn't deserve someone like Fundy taking care of him when he respawned, he didn't deserve Fundy sticking by his side. Especially when Quackity ran away and left Fundy behind. 

He was spiraling, but it was too late to come back now. His mind shoved him back to that day and back to the fight with Schlatt. Quackity was so angry and mad, he didn't even think when he pulled out the bow and shot the president. The realization only came after the message appeared, and he needed to run. Schlatt loudly proclaimed how Quackity wasn't the vice president anymore, just another outlaw.

In the deep ravines of Pogtopia, Quackity received Fundy's messages, asking for him. The Mexican explained everything, and their new meeting spot was the forest, only for a couple of hours. Quackity would never forgive himself if Fundy was called a traitor because of him, and Fundy was worried that Quackity could get caught and executed just like Tubbo.

Quackity could still feel Fundy's embrace and a whisper that everything would be okay.

"Q..." 

That was too clear, almost as if it wasn't a memory.

\- Hey, Q... 

Quackity opened his eyes. His face was wet with tears, and Fundy had a hand on his cheek, quietly cleaning them.

\- Are you back? - He opened a relieved smile, now holding his face with both hands. - You disassociated again, babe.

Quackity blinked for a couple of times, feeling that empty and cold sensation that he always felt when back from these "trips" in memory lane. He didn't say much, hugging Fundy and hiding in his shoulder.

Fundy hugged him back, being quiet while Quackity recomposed himself. Ah, what a mess they were. Fundy wished he could help more, but he was as fucked as his boyfriend and would drown Quackity even faster if he made any mistakes.

For now, Fundy knew how to help. He slowly starts to rock back and forth, humming softly. Quackity moved along, recognizing the rhythm as it got faster and louder.

\- Are you singing fucking Hayloft? - He let out a weak laugh, looking up as Fundy hold his hips again, Quackity wrapping his arms around the fox's neck.

\- Ranboo got it stuck in my head, the little prick. - Fundy smiled, the memories of his little brother singing this song almost all the time just to annoy him crossing his mind.

\- We should use water spray on him whenever he starts singing it. - Quackity joked.

\- Niki would kill us. - Fundy got kinda serious, just so he could open a bigger smile. - We can try it tomorrow. - They both laughed, the weight in their shoulders being lifted a little.

Fundy spun around with Quackity in his arms, their position quickly turning into a proper dancing one. The song changed, Fundy's voice going softer, almost shy.

\- You and me, we are not the same... - Fundy started, loud enough for only Quackity to hear. - I am a sinner...

\- You are a saint. - Quackity followed right after, both singing and retconning Fundy. - When we get to the pearly gates... 

\- You'll get the green light. - The fox kept going, spinning Quackity in his arms.

\- I'll get the old door in the face. - The other man laughed, humming the rhythm as they moved around the roof.

\- Doo doo doo, I'm a loser, a disgrace... - Fundy sang under his breath as if trying to dare Quackity to retcon him.

\- I've found love in the strangest place. - Both of them sang at the same time, Quackity being the one guiding Fundy in their improvised dance. - Tied up and branded, locked in a cage...

Fundy sadly smiled, resting his head against Quackity's when the smaller got closer, both knowing what the other's cage was like.

\- I say I'm gonna stage a great escape... - Fundy dipped Quackity again, smiling with the surprise the other had. - Let lose a love all pent up and painfully out of place. 

Quackity held him a little bit tighter. They wouldn't let each other go, never again.

\- Doo doo doo, I'm a loser, a disgrace. - Quackity stole the line this time, chuckling when he saw the betrayed face from Fundy. - You're a beauty... A luminary, in my face...

They both just hummed the next part, neither of them willing to try singing the confusing verse. They laughed at it, Fundy holding Quackity by one hand and smiling.

\- I've got problems, not just the ones that are little! - Fundy pulled Quackity closer again and they both spun in place, laughing at their own silly shenanigans. - It's those people problems...that's something to consider!... When you come for dinner at my place...

They kept on dancing, and the world was only the two of them, the roof and the stars in the sky. Their problems were just singing and dancing, they were happy with it. They had each other and, at that moment, it was all that mattered.

A few meters away, three teenagers were peeking from behind some barrels. They were not creeping, no... They were just counting their bets.

Ever since Fundy and Quackity started dating, the two used to do this kind of stuff. Ranboo and Niki were light sleepers, and Tubbo had too much trouble with insomnia to actually do something more than taking a nap, so the three kids were always woken up by Fundy's and Quackity's laughs and talk. It turned into an inside joke ("what do you think the two will end up doing tonight?") that became a weekly gambling game.

\- Okay, I believe everyone put "Dance on the roof", right? - The brunette asked, a pen in one hand and a handmade bingo card in the other. Two similars 'hmhm' were heard as they all crossed the item out. His foot lightly kicked the crown that was set in front of them, waiting for the winner of the week.

\- One more and I'll have bingo. - The only girl between them cheered, looking down at her paper.

\- Not so fast, Niki! - The quieter of the trio spoke, showing his bingo card to her. - I also only need one. 

\- Noooo! I would have got bingo already but all the crossed items are not in line. - The brunette talked again, only slightly upset.

\- Tubbo, don't be like that! - Niki tried to comfort her friend. 

\- You just suck making bingo cards... - Ranboo quietly said, hiding a smile.

\- Okay then, Ranboo. What's your last item? - Tubbo turned to the half enderman, raising an eyebrow.

\- They dip kiss. - Ranboo says, sounds a little bit dead inside. 

\- I have this one too. - Tubbo says, thinking. - Okay, who is the one do you think will be holding the other?

\- Quackity is the one holding Fundy. - Ranboo is still dead inside. Why he even agreed to join this weird competition?

\- Okay, I bet it will be Fundy. - Tubbo said, now looking at Niki. - Yours?

\- They'll drink. - Niki quietly yawned, knowing that she would probably lose.

\- Okay. Okay. So, whoever gets it first, wins. - Tubbo concluded, looking at his opponents as they agreed.

It doesn't take much time. As soon as they look at the couple, Quackity holds Fundy and kisses him, wings open while the fox's tail was wagging almost at the speed of sound. The teenagers immediately turned back, Ranboo robotically moving his hand in order to cross the item.

\- Bingo... - He mutters, immediately hiding his face in his hands.

\- Surely not... - Tubbo mumbles to Niki, now looking at Ranboo. - How did he get it??? What the hell?!?!

\- I am cursed... - Ranboo cried, leaning and grabbing his crown, placing it in his head.

\- And Ranboo wins.... Again. - Niki chuckles, rubbing Tubbo's arm just so she could help him cope with defeat.

\- Can we go home now? - Ranboo begged, yawning right after. - Tubbo, you can sleep on our couch.

\- Oh, please. - Tubbo smiles, and Niki laughs a little again while she holds Tubbo's arm, Ranboo holding the other one as the three teleported right into Ranboo's house, leaving the couple alone.

Quackity and Fundy sang the last verse, stupidly smiling at each other and hearts beating fast when they finished. They were still so close, Fundy pressed his forehead against Quackity and closed his eyes, being quickly followed by the brunette.

They enjoyed the silence, waiting there until their breaths slowed down. Quackity was still hearing his heart beating fast when he felt Fundy's lips on his. His mind was blank again, his only reaction being holding Fundy's face and keeping him close. It was calm and didn't last long, but Quackity still smiled after it.

Fundy sat on his sleeping bag, Quackity right next to him, and hugged his boyfriend. The fox felt a wing covering him the same way his tail was around Quackity. He lay his head on top of his boyfriend's, hugging him by the side.

Quackity felt Fundy getting heavier and opened a smile. He held Fundy's hand and let out a satisfied sigh as his eyelids quietly closed down.

They might not be over it yet...

But they would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, still there?  
> Nice!  
> I'll maybe write more oneshots for them under a series  
> So stay tuned!


End file.
